Naruto, the C'tan heir
by sarin555
Summary: Instead of Ninetail fox, it is Void Dragon who was sealed inside Naruto. Watch as Naruto lead the Necron back to glory, while killing several gods and grab some girls along the way. Note:May turn multi-verse...if i feel like it. A bit OCC Naruto. Harem. Review plz...just don't flame. Edited by EEMerica
1. Awake the god

Naruto, the C'tan heir.

Chapter 1: Awaken the God.

**Edited by EEMerica**

Long, long ago, in a galaxy where many terrible things exist: the dark gods who feast on souls, the fleet of biological aliens that devour the stars, and many more.

One in particular is held among the most terrible in existence; a member of a very old and cruel race the C'tan, the Star Gods. It is the most powerful among them, it is the master of the material realm and its name is remembered throughout the stars: Mag'ladroth, the Void Dragon.

In the vast aeons of time, there came one faithful day when it simply vanished from the face of the galaxy, some say it is still somewhere sleeping, others postulate that another being emerged and slew it, and yet others believe it is out there somewhere still awake. While the facts of what befell the Void Dragon are murky, there is a tale of one shard of this malevolent intelligence.

On one planet, in the land known as "The Elemental Nations," on the night of October 10th, a chain of events that was supposed to end tragically took a strange turn.

The nine-tailed fox was unleashed upon the ninja village of Konohagakure, the leader of the village, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, were on the verge of death trying to protect their son, but before they could seal the nine-tails into their child, something unexpected happened: A meteor fell from the sky at high speed, crashing into the fox's skull and killing it in an instant. Despite the strange occurrence, it was still too late, the ritual was complete and they both perished sealing what was left of the fox and the strange meteor in their son. They had no idea that they had given their son a most terrible gift: in their infant son, they had sealed a god.

* * *

6 year later.

Naruto Uzumaki was cast out of the orphanage. For many years he had been hated for reasons beyond his ken.

"Sometimes I wish I would just die" he thought

**'Is it…now?'**

"What? Who's there?" he looked around but finds nothing but the all-encompassing darkness of night surrounding him.

**'You… cannot…see me' the voice came again, this time he could hear it more clearly. It was the most chilling and terrifying voice he had ever heard. "Walk…into the place…which no eye…can…find…then…we can…talk'** the voice ordered.

Naruto looked at the nearby alley and walked in. There he sat down. "Ok, who are you? Where are you?"

**'Close…your…eyes'** Naruto did as he was told and when he opened his eyes he was somewhere else. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He could not see the ground he stood on but he could feel it.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out, but the answer he was to receive would make him wish he had remained silent. A vast green light as big as the sun suddenly appeared and focused on him. The light was so bright Naruto had to cover his face with his hand.

**"Boy…comes closer"** the voice ordered him again. Naruto slowly walked toward the light, the closer he became, the larger it seemed.

"W-who are you?" he asked

**"Be…Silent…human"** it ordered again. Naruto only stared at the light for a few seconds before it spoke again **"So…you are…my host? …Pathetic"**

"Hey I-" Naruto about to shout back but was cut when the voice boom again.

**"Silence!"** this time it shouted and shook the ground Naruto stand on. It is a few seconds before it spoke again. **"Now…you may…ask"**

"W-who are you?" he asked, still shaking.

**"I am known…by many…names…but you…may call…me…Void Dragon"** It said.

"A-and what are you d-doing here?" He asked

**"What?...no…the question…is…why…It is because…I was…sealed here…by…the humans…who have…the same…DNA…as you"**

Naruto blinked a few times "What?"

**"…Fool…Know…this…boy: …You are…my host…and I…refuse…to die"**

"Die?" Naruto asked, a bit panic.

**"Yes….if you…die…so shall…I…and…right now…you are…weak…you will…die…easily…I…refuse to…let that…happen" it's eyes start to grow brighter and brighter "When you…return…there will…be…people who…are waiting…for…you…my servants…I will…leave the…rest with…them…for now"** as it spoke its last words the eyes grew until white consumed the world.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself back in the alleyway, with company. There were 5 tall, black, skeletal figures, with gold chest parts. These figures stood surrounding him, they were so tall Naruto's eyes were level with their knees. In one hand each held a staff-like weapon with a tube containing green lighting.

"W-who are you people?" Naruto asked fearfully.

**"We are Triarch Praetorians"** one of it said in the same tone as void dragon but more briefly** "We are servants of Void Dragon and here to protect you, how may we be of assistance?"**

Naruto stood awa stuck for a few minute before said "I-I have nowhere to go"

**"Are there none who would take you in?"** one of Triarch Praetorians asked.

"I-I think I can ask the old man if he can find me a place to stay" he remembers that the Third Hokage has helped him on many occasions. "I will go to him"

**"Then your problem is solved for now. If you need further assistance, use this."** one of Triarch Praetorians hands Naruto a black orb, it is so big and heavy that Naruto has to carry it with both hands **"Slam it onto the ground and we will appear, for now we have business to attend to"** they vanish into a green light. Naruto gets himself up and makes his way toward the Hokage tower, where he will have to decide whether to tell the old man about his encounter.

* * *

In the forest of death, five Triarch Praetorians appeared in a circle, and each of them stuck their rods into the ground. The green light appeared on the ground, and then four black stones slowly riseed and formed a Necron's generator.

When they finished, the generator surged to life and from the middle of it came out a gigantic swarm of thousands of Necron Scarabs. They flew away into the sky, tasked with exploring the planet and sending back data. This world would face something unlike anything they had ever faced before: The Necron.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office. The Third Hokage was minding his business; mainly about how Naruto was driven from the orphanage. He was pissed to hear that, but couldn't do anything against it. The orphanage refused to take him back because he was a 'demon'. Sarutobi had to find another way, but first he must find Naruto.

"Hey old man" he heard.

"Oh Naruto! You're here" Well, his first objective was complete, now onto the next "I heard what happened."

"Yeah…" Naruto sadly confirmed.

'All the villagers, they're all the same' Sarutobi thought bitterly.

"Well Naruto, I will find a family who will take you in. I'm sure someone will be willing." Sarutobi said

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I can live on my own. Besides, they will just hate me." Naruto said, bitterly

"Naruto, I know many in this village hate you, but you must remember there are still those who care about you." Sarutobi said, trying to convince him not all people in the village hate him

"And how few are they old man? How many people that don't hate me? Why didn't they help me? No I'm afraid I don't believe your words" Naruto said darkly.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi thought about two things. First, it saddened him that Naruto thought like this. Second, he was surprised that a six year old could thinks and speak like this, it seemed overly intelligent. At the same time, Naruto was actually confused as well; he never talked or thought with this intellectual depth. "Well, you think you can live on your own?" Naruto nods. "Ok, I will arrange a place for you to live but for now you can sleep here on a couch."

"Thank you, old man." Naruto smiles at him.

"It is the least I can do." He paused, "Where did you get that orb?" Sarutobi asked.

"Um…it" Naruto hesitates. He does not know whether to tell the old man about his experience.

**'No…'** the same cold voice rang inside his head.

'Void Dragon?' Naruto spoke back in his head

**'Yes it…is…I'** Void Dragon reply.

'What do you want?' Naruto asked

**'Do not…tell him about me. It will…complicate things.'**

'But he's a good man, I'm sure he can keep this secret.' Naruto said

**'I worry…not…about my secret…but…this place is not yet ready…for my presence…it will need more…time.'** Void Dragon explained

'O-Ok' Naruto agreed and turn his attention back to The Third.

"I found it in an alley; I think it looks kind of cool so I took it with me." Naruto said, a bit nervous.

"Alright then, I will get you a blanket for tonight." Sarutobi said and stood to do so while Naruto waited in his office.

* * *

Back with the Triarch Praetorians, the Scarabs had finished exploring the continent they were on. 'The Elemental Nations' humans called it, they gathered cartographical data, environmental readings, and biological scans of everything in the Elemental Nations. The histories and individual records on the other hand would take more time to gather; maybe a week or so, but for now they wait.

* * *

Naruto was trying to sleep in the office, but he could not because there were too many questions left unanswered. He needed to do something about it. He picked up the orb and slammed it into the ground. Light boomed and so did the Triarch Praetorians.

**"How may we assist?"** one of them asks.

"Tell me what is going on." Naruto asked

**"You summoned us."** one of them said.

"Yes, I did now can you tell me what is going on."

**"You summoned us."** It said the same thing.

"How does that answer my question?" Naruto asked annoyingly.

**"You asked 'what is going on', the sentence is 'question continuous sentence', meaning you asked us what is currently happening and thus at the current moment you have summoned us."** One of them explained.

Naruto blinked. That actually made sense. "Alright, I need to be more specific, who are you?"

**"We are Triarch Praetorians, the servants of void dragon, and members of the Necron race."** They answer in unison.

"What are Necron?" Naruto asked

**"Sit this will take some time to explain."** Naruto nodded and sat down.

**"At first there was a race called Necrontyr. They were born on a harsh planet that made their life span short. When they ventured out into the stars, they encountered the race known as the 'Old Ones'. The Old Ones were a long-lived species. The Necrontyr envied them and waged war against them, and they were defeated. Yet, the Necrontyr did not forget, and they did not forgive. They searched through the stars trying to find anything that could help them win the battle against the Old Ones. Then they found the C'tan, they found the star gods."**

**"At first the C'tan held no interest for the Necrontyr, until one of the C'tan, Mephet'ran, The Deceiver, known as the Messenger at the time offered them a chance to fight the Old Ones, in exchange the Necrontyr would make them bodies since they were but energy. They were deceived, the Necrontyr were turned into soulless machines, and those machines are Necron. We were the Necrontyr. Now we are Necron."**

The Triarch Praetorians finished their tale. Naruto reactions were mixed. Surprise, fear, awe and few others. "And what happened after that?"

**"Despite their deception, the C'tan still fulfilled their promise. They used the Necron to wage war against the Old Ones and win. Our victory, however, was short-live, for during the war there another race called the Enslavers emerged. These creatures were powerful yet they could not defeat the Necron, so they changed tactics to extinguishing all life. The Necron need other sentient life for our 'Red Harvests,' thus we could not continue without more life to harvest."**

**"It was also at this time that one of us, our old leader Szarekh the Silent King, took his chance and betrayed the C'tan, he succeeded, yet he failed. By the time he finished his plan the Enslavers had destroyed almost all life in the galaxy. Thus he ordered us to sleep until the time comes when the galaxy is once more teeming with life; then we will return to conquer it."**

Naruto was amazed by the tale, yet he still hadn't received the information he wanted. "And who is Void Dragon?"

**"He is one of the C'tan"** at that Naruto's eyes widen. **"The most powerful of all the C'tan"**

"Could you explain more about the C'tan?" the Triarch Praetorians nod.

**"They are the star gods. They need to feed on the life energy to survive. We found them and struck a deal with them. We made them bodies and they helped us get revenge, but they deceived us: they turned us into machines to serve them. They waged war against the Old Ones and won but it was also at this time that they were at their most vulnerable because they had begun to consume one another, decreasing their numbers greatly. At the end with the Necron uprising and the conquest of the Enslavers, they were almost extinct. Only 4 remain. Mephet'ran the Deceiver, Aza'gorod the Nightbringer, Tsara'noga the Outsider and Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon."**

Naruto was in shock. He had discovered that he had an ancient soul-eating dragon star god residing in him. No wonder everyone hated him.

**'No.'** the voice of void dragon contradicted him.

'What do you mean?'

**'It not because of…me that…others around you hate you. On the night…I was sealed there was another creature…dragged in with me…it remains…resemble…the creature you…call…the nine-tailed…fox.'**

'The nine-tailed fox? Wait the fourth Hokage sealed the nine tailed fox, I have a nine tail fox inside me, and you said the one who sealed this had the same DNA as me. So that means…am I the son of fourth hokage?' Naruto is shocked by the revelation but then he comes to another realization 'Wait, I'm just 6 year old how can I figure that out?'

**'Today…is the first day…I'm awake…after…being sealed…this is…the first time…you and I have connected. You are beginning…to gain…my power. The first trait…is…intelligence. Right…now…it is only…small parts…of…my power…you will receive…from…me.'**

'Well that is useful' he thought 'So…what now?'

**'Now you…will get…stronger…you will…need an…army…these…Triarch Praetorians …will…take care…of that… For…now…you rest…but…summon them…occasionally…to keep…track…of what…you…need to…do'**

'Well…I guess it couldn't hurt to have an army' he thought before coming back into the real world.

"You can go." he told the Triarch Praetorians. They bowed slightly and disappeared into green light again. Naruto went back to sleep, for there was nothing he could do right now but rest.

* * *

Morning arrived sooner than Naruto expected, but it arrived nevertheless.

"Good morning, Naruto" the third greets Naruto as he walks into his office.

"Morning, old man" Naruto greeted back.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep." The third asked

"Well not exactly, but it was fine. So do I get my own place?" Naruto asked

"Well, there are arrangements I need to make before you can move in on your own, so you have to stay with someone else first." Third said with little smile

"Who?" Naruto asked, rised one of his eyebrows

The third turn to the door "You can come in now." He shouted

Then a girl walked in, a girl with purple hair in a spiky ponytail. "Hi, I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm gonna take care of you for a week, brat."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Naruto thought.

* * *

A week flew by just like a minute. Naruto was tortured a bit by Anko: she would prank him often, and she put him into 'training' but he actually had a good time more often than bad. It was the first time he ever had someone who cared about him, it felt like having a big sister. But all good things must come to an end. The week ended and Naruto had to move out. They bid their goodbyes, and Naruto went off to his new home. It was a standard apartment, with all the basic necessities.

Naruto, now alone, decided it is time to call Triarch Praetorians once again. He slammed an orb onto the ground.

**"How may we assist?"** one of them asked.

"Ok, what next?" Naruto asked

**"We cannot predict the future."** The Praetorians answered plainly

Naruto shook his head in annoyance "No, I mean what is the plan of Void Dragon?"

**"He intends to make you become strong, so you will not die."**

"And what is the next phase of his plan?" Naruto asked

**"He wants you to study. For now your body is too weak for physical training. You must train your mind instead."** One of the Triarch Praetorians walked up to Naruto with a black book engraved with glowing green runes and a strange symbol.

**"This book contains deeper knowledge of our race than what I am capable of explaining to you. It will be your first step" it said and handed him the book. "Do you wish us away?"**

"That would be nice" They nodded and disappeared. He could not concentrate on the book if they kept looking at him.

* * *

Five Triarch Praetorians returned to the generator. They watched as the Scarabs began writing down the necessary information on paper and assembling them into books. Their new lord had a lot to learn.

* * *

1 month later

Naruto finally finished the book. It was really strange, the whole history of a race put into one book, not only history but famous persons, infamous persons, C'tan, Necron force, Necron tactics and blah blah blah… a lot more.

Surprisingly he was not bored by the book, rather he seemed to remember every detail of it. He believed it was a trait from being void dragon's container. Speaking of void dragon, there was very little information about it in the book, not its appearance, nor its abilities, or anything else. Simply that it existed and one day disappeared.

Naruto slammed his orb again.

**"How may we assist?"**

"I finished the book" the one Naruto spoke to turned to one of it brethren and nods, it nods back. It proceeds to disappear, then comes back laden with books, about 10 of them.

**"Here is your next step; these books contain all the information of this world. You will study these and learn of this land inside and out, all of it is within these books"**

"How can you have all this knowledge?"

One of the Triarch Praetorians summoned a Scarab in its hand **"Do you know of these?"**

"It's a Canoptek Scarab, more commonly known as a Scarab. They're mainly used as scouts or to slow down heavy enemy units, or in some rare occasion used in swarms to outright tear enemies apart" The Triarch Praetorians nodded, maybe this human may prove to be a worthy vessel to void dragon after all "Let me guess you used them to gather knowledge, am I correct?" they nodded again "Well that explains a lot. Now there some questions I would like to ask you"

**"As you wish."** one of them said.

"Why are you still following a C'tan? I thought you all stopped doing so after you betrayed them." Naruto asked. He had been wondering about this ever since he understood that Necron hated the C'tan.

**"Betray? No, liberate. But for your question, we follow Void Dragon because he is the most powerful of all the C'tan. He can still control us easily, even without the command protocols."** They explain

"So you're still his slaves?" Naruto asked

**"No, the Void Dragon has its own pride; it will act by itself and only use Necron when necessary, so we have more free will than others of our race that are under C'tan command"** they said

"What about you 5? You are Triarch Praetorians, the necron who keep all Necron dynasties under tradition, so why are you following Void Dragon?" Naruto asked

**"Once there was an entire Necron's dynasty under the rule of Void Dragon, but the Phaeron of the dynasty was assassinated by another dynasty. Many members of dynasty were claimed by others, but some still remain under the direct rule of Void Dragon. We are among those, because our loyalty to our dead dynasty still remains, and we will go nowhere"** They explained

"That was rather…tragic." Naruto said, with pity in his voice

**"We do not feel emotion; your concern is not needed."**

Naruto was a bit surprised to receive such an answer, but he remembered that Necron can't feel emotion, so he let it drop.

"Thank you for your answer; you can leave" they bow and disappear as always. Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, all this would take time to get used to.


	2. Necron summoning

Naruto, the C'tan heir

Chapter 2: Necron Summoning

It had been a month since Naruto had gotten his hand on ten books. He had found many things about the world like nations beyond element nation, the landscape of his country, and lots of history. But the most notable discovery is about his family. His mother came from the land called 'Land of Whirlpools', though it was destroyed and survivors are scattered across the nation.

After he finished the last book, he calls out Triarch Praetorians once again.

"**How may we assist?"**

"I have finishes all ten books, what the next phase?" If the Triarch Praetorians have real eyes it would gone wide. This human complete all ten books about the whole world within a month, even if it was a brief version, it still fast. This human really have potential, or is it because of Void Dragon?

"**We have…miscalculated. You finished the books much sooner than we had expected, your next phase is not ready yet."**

"So…what now?"

"**We just finished answering your question."**

Naruto shook his head "No, I mean now that next phase not ready, what are 'you' and 'I' going to do now?"

Triarch Praetorians goes silent for a few second before reply** "'We can offer you a way to summon other Necron beside us while 'you' can decide whether to take lesson or not, this one is your choice."**

"I will take the lesson" Naruto answers without hesitation, having Necron army at his command will be useful.

"**There is something you need to know first" **Naruto snapped back.** "The way you about to learn is different from the way you use to summon us."**

"Explain."

"**The way you to summon us are to use specific device to notice us, not summon us."**

"This orb?" he asks and shows them the black ord.

"**Yes, in truth it is a resurrection orb, use to resurrect the fallen Necron."**

"So how can it summon you?"

"**It don't, we follow the trail of energy and teleport ourselves to its location, it didn't summon us we only follow its power"**

"So how do I summon other Necron?"

"**There is a technique of your people call 'Summoning jutsu', it could be use to summon Necron, but…"**

"But?"

"**This technique require you to make a permanent contact with a race you chose, you will not be able to made contact with other summoning."**

"That is fine; I don't think I would need other contacts beside Necron"

It nod** "From what we had gather there is a power call 'Sage Mode', it power could be gain from a long training with the leader or 'boss' of the contact. We still need to do further research and data gather before we can determine about Necron's 'sage mode'"**

Naruto nods. One of Triarch Praetorians disappears then reappears with another book. Naruto take the book and open it. The first page was but an empty space. "Why is it empty?"

"**Normal summoning contacts require you to bite your own thump and put the 'blood seal' on it. This book, however, need no such thing, you need but to put your hand on this empty page."**

Naruto rests his left palm on the empty page. Suddenly the book glows in green light, the light covers Naruto hand. He could feel that it burning to the bone of his left hand. The light craves its way in straight line throughout Naruto body, spreading the burned feeling. He feels the unknown power spread through his body. Finally, the light slowly fade and Naruto is on his knee with his arm carry his body.

"W-wha *pant* what was *pant* that?"

"**It was a sign that you success in making a contract with us, from this moment onward your rank among the Necron is Necron Lord." **It announced.

"*pant* yeah, that a good thing I guess."

Naruto tries to get up from the ground. As his face faces the ground, he sees some strange thing about his body. His left hand, the hand he uses to make a contact, is now a black metallic hand like those of the Necron "Wh-what is this?"

"**Your hand, lord."**

"I know it my hand! But why is it a Necron hand?!"

"**No, its not of Necron, and it becomes like that because when you make contact with us. You made a contact with the main core of our master, or in your perception our master heart, lord." **

"B-but that must mean…" Naruto went silent.

"**You have touched the heart of Void Dragon; you have touched the heart of a god, lord"**

Naruto went completely silent. He could never dream of accomplishing such thing; not in this life or any.

'**Boy…' **the voice of Void Dragon finally came after so long** 'I have…given…you…a piece of my…power. Use it wise until… next time.' **the voice fades once again.

Naruto observes his hand further and sign "I am gonna need to buy gloves."

"**Do you wish us to made note of that, lord?" **One of Triarch Praetorians asked.

"No…but rather…do you have a name?"

"**None of us have a name anymore; it was lost when we were turned into Necron. No, we posses no name but Triarch Praetorians, lord." **

"Well I need to be able to tell the different between each of you, so I will give you a name if thats ok."

"**It is fine, lord."**

"Good, from now on your name is Ho! For fire." he point at one of them.

"Mizu, for water." another one.

"Kaze, which is wind."

"Rai, that's lighting."

"And Tsuchi, for earth."

"**You named us after the main element of your people's power, lord."**

"Yes, now is a way to tell you apart because I still can't see the difference." With that said, each Triarch Praetorians summon a scarab. The scarabs then begin to carve a name on their shoulder plates, in Japanese letters.

"Good, now I can tell the difference."

He picks up the book "Now let us try summoning them shall we?" The Triarch Praetorians didn't say anything. Naruto opens the next page. On the page was a seal and under it was a letter 'Necron Warriors'.

Naruto read the description of how to summon before presses his right hand down "Summoning jutsu!" The smoke boom up fills the room. When it disappears five Necron Warriors appear. But Naruto was occupyied with his smoking hand. "Ouch! Ouch! Note-self use left hand to summon" he looks at the Warriors "What? Just five of them?"

"**The among of chakra you use was enough to only summon five if you wish for more you must use more chakra, lord."**

"Hmm need to try summoning a full squad later." Naruto then proceeds to test out all his summons, except some that are too big to fit the room like the Destroyer, Monolith and etc. He also had some problem when summoned Flayed One since they a bit off, even for Necron.

"Alright, now what n- I mean what are we going to do next?"

"**This is all we can offer you for today, your next phase shall be ready soon for now you should rest, and it would be wise to cover your hand, lord."**

"Ok before you go here an order, stop addressing me 'lord', I don't like that."

"**As you wish."**

"Thank you." Five of them disappear to god knows where once again. "Well, let start with the problem 'at hand'" he said and look at his hand.

* * *

2 months later

It been two months since Naruto was granted his title as Necron Lord and made a Necron summoning contact. He found a solution to his hand problem, and that was wearing a glove; plain and simple. A week after he gained his contract he was inform that he must attend shinobi academy by order of…well he didn't remember who it was from. All he remembered was that he had two months to prepare.

So during these two months, Naruto passed his time by reading more books. Ever since he had read all those books the Triarch Praetorians gave him, he had the urge to gain more knowledge. Amazingly, he remembered all information he absorbed, every letter ever detail as if he was a computer. The power of Void Dragon is really fascinating.

Finally the first day had come. Naruto gets his new set of clothes, black hoodie and black pant. He prefers not to show his face much.

He arrives at the class room early to find a seat, which he finds mostly empty. He sits down quietly and reads his books to pass time.

As the time passed more students come into class. Two sit down on each side of Naruto but he doesn't pay them attention. But his reading is being interrupted.

"No the seat is mine!"

"No its mine!"

He closes his book and looks at where the voice comes from. He sees two girls arguing over a seat beside a black hair boy. Naruto signs, he has to do something to get the quiet back. He walks pass the girls, who dont notice him, to the other seat beside black hair guy. There was a guy with a black spiky ponytail hair sitting over that seat. He was asleep, or pretends to; the noise probably woke him up.

"Excuse me." He said to the boy and gets his attention. "I think we both want them to silence." He said, and pointed at the two girls "I think the best way is for you to move to the other seat, so they can sit down on both sides. The guy didn't nod or anything but he gets up and finds another seat to sleep.

Naruto walks back to the two arguing girl "Sorry, ma'ma" he said getting two girl attention "But why don't you sit on each side of that guy" he said pointing at new empty seat. Both girls quickly take seat on each side of the guys.

Naruto walks to sit back at his own seat. "That was impressive" the black goggle boy beside him said.

"It was nothing, just using basic logic and convincing." the boy nods, while Naruto continues to read his book.

After several minutes, teacher walks in and the class begins.

* * *

At his home at night, Naruto is resting. The day was rather boring; most knowledge teacher taught are stuff that he had already known. He decides to check on Triarch Praetorians. He summons them.

"**How may we assist?"**

"Is the next phase ready?"

"**Yes my lord, here it is." **Rai hand him another 7 books** "These books contain most ninja arts in this world, range from basic to unique." **It hands him the books.

Naruto blinks "How the hell do you guys get all these jutsu exactly?"

"**The scarab we used are unique of their kind. They can harvest small fragment of soul, gaining knowledge from its victim."**

"Who made them?"

"**Our old Phaeron."**

"What is his name?"

"**We will not answer that question."**

Naruto blinks "Why?"

"**We have sworn an oath, we will not reveal his name nor anything about his fallen dynasty."**

Naruto becomes silent for a moment. He has to admit, the Necron can be really loyal. He opens the book briefly "Well this will take time." he puts the books away for now. "Tell me where are all the Necron I summon live?"

"**On a tombworld, far from here, but Void Dragon power is enough to summon them across galaxies." **

"Is there a way to make them able to live here without being spoted?"

"**That is a difficult task my lord, there may only be a handful of us who serve Void Dragon, but it still too many to go unnoticed by the populace." **

Naruto takes up a thinking position for a while, then an idea pops in his head "Alright, here my order. Two of you go search for a proper place to set up an outpost here in Konoha, and two of you go search for a place where we can make a main base, the last one continue your daily task."

"**Yes, my lord." **they said before they disappeared.

Naruto walks to the window in his apartment and looks up to the moon in the sky. 'This world it will be mine' he thinks that as his eyes blue eyes turn to glowing green and his black eyes turn to dragon eyes.

* * *

1 month later

Another month passed. Being a student at the academy benefits his training in jutsu greatly, because he can practice some jutsu without any suspicions. Again, the same couldn't be said with the more advanced jutsu. Nevertheless he will find a way. Now it is time to check in with his Triarch Praetorians.

"**How may we assist?"**

"Is the mission successful?"

"**Yes, we have found both the place to make the outpost and the place to create the base of operation on this planet" **Mizu answered.

"Excellent! And is there any 'occupant' at the location you found?"

"**No, both places are abandoned."**

"Yes…by the way, there are some strange thing about my body and my…mind." Naruto begins to explain "Sometimes my eyes become like green dragon eyes. When it does I can see like…a lot, anything that move in my view I will notice it. I can even read lips. And I become more…I don't know…emotionless."

"**Becoming emotionless is inevitable; you have a mind of god. More, the god we speak of is void dragon. It only natural that you will show less emotion, but since you still mortal you will still show emotion no matter how much he consumes you." **Triarch Praetorians answers** "Asked for the eyes, it is but another trait, the eyes of god."**

Naruto sighs once again, everything that happens to him must have Void Dragon tied into it. "Well anyways, we will need to wait, I too busy right now to go exam these base. For now, protect the location"

"**Yes, my lord." **they reply in unison and disappear again.

* * *

Half a year later

Finally the summer break is here. During his time at academy, he didn't make any friends at all. He was pretty anti-social. Beside with him being 'demon', people tend to keep their kids away from him. Though its opposite about his jutsu training. His training in jutsu went very well. He had already finished all the wind jutsu, but it will still take one or two year to finish all of the elements.

At night, he summons his Triarch Praetorians.

"**How may we assist?"**

"It is time, takes me to the location where our base and outpost should be."

They nod. The dark shroud covers Naruto into the void.

When he reappears, he is in the sewer system of Konoha. His guards begin to lead him. They arrive at a door. Naruto opens the door, what he finds is a lab. He explores a lab, there about thee rooms. One bathroom, One lab, and One bedroom.

"Who built this?" he asks.

"**A rogue ninja named Orochimaru."**

"Oh! him" Naruto remembered who Orochimaru is. "So this is where he's done his experiments. Well used to, this place is completely empty now." Plans begin to form up in Naruto's mind, lots of plans.

First he is going to extend this place deeper into the ground, then he will start install Necron tech. Hell, if his plan goes well, he may even consider building tomb system underneath Konoha using this lab as starting point. But for now, he should not let this get over his head.

He summons 10 builder scarabs. "Extend this place deeper into the ground about 2 kilometers" They made some humming sound before begin to work. He turns back to his Triarch Praetorians "Alright, take me to where our base should be." they nod and teleport Naruto again.

* * *

Next Naruto arrives in a forest. "Where are we?"

"**In a land humans call the 'Land of Whirlpools'" **Mizu answers.

Naruto's eyes widen. "My ancestor's land?!"

Mizu nods. Naruto began to wander around the land that was once of his family, not caring about his mission. After a while, he begins to explore it. Like a kid in an empty playground, it is all for him to explore, all is for him to take; it is a bliss called freedom.

He spends much time exploring the island. He finds many relics and ruins of his ancestors, and it was fascinating. The landscape is also beautiful, an untouched nature.

Finally, he finishes exploring the island on the fourth day since his arrival.

He goes back to where the Triarch Praetorians are; the same spot where they arrived at. "Ok, let us begin" Naruto said then he slams his hand onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu"

The gigantic smoke cloud covers the area. When it gone, hundred of the Necron could be seems. "Damm now that was drained" he mutters. It take a lot of chakra to summon hundread of Necron. Naruto looks over at his force. "*whistle* Now that what I called an army…How much do we have again" he asks Kaze.

"**Our force are considerd of 125 Necron warriors, 72 Immortal, 83 Builder Scarabs include those you left at Konoha, 64 Flayed One, 36 Wraith, 24 Destroyer, 16 Heavy destroyer, 6 Tomb Spyders, 10 Pariah, 12 Lychgurad, 7 Deathmarks, 7 Night Shroud, 8 Night Scythe, 6 Doom Scythe, 10 Canoptek Acanthrites, 6 Ghost Ark, 9 Doomdays Ark, 5 Annihilation Barge, 1 Catacomb Command Barge, 21 Tomb Blade, 6 Canoptek Spyders, 9 Canoptek Wraith, 5** **Triarch Stalker, 2 Monolith, 1 Tomb Stalker, 10,000 Canoptek Scarabs though they are scouting all over the world, and us, 5** **Triarch Praetorians." **Kaze told him.

Naruto is stunned. When they said there are not many of them left, he thought it be like really few. Not like this. He shakes his head and snaps back.

"Alright! Listen up!" He shouts at his army, which he doesn't really know whether they are listening to him or not due to lack of ears and eyes.

"Vehicles and aircrafts begin patrolling the island, constructs begin digging under earth creating tunnel systems, heavy units and Monolith begin clearing up the landscape, normal units begin harvesting all soul of creatures on this island. Builder Scarabs, Canoptek Spyders, and Tomb Spyders begin constructing the base, Catacomb Command Barge stay here; if anyone come across anything interesting report to me. Now get going!" He finishes ordering. His army moves out immediately after he makes his order.

As his force begins to tear the land of Whirlpools apart, he climbs onto his Catacomb Command Barge. As it takes him up the sky, he could see his new base being constructed. 'Yes, yes, soon I will have an army worth for me to command' as this thought came up, his eyes begin to shift to his Green Dragon eyes. With a sinister smirk forms on his lips.

* * *

[Authors Note]

Note: I will try to stick with the 6th edition as much as possible.

**Necron warriors**-Basic troops, light units (Undead metal-skeleton robot troop with green lighting gun)

**Immortal**-Shock troops, light units (Even better Undead metal-skeleton robot troop)

**Builder Scarabs**-Builder (as name said)

**Flayed One**- Melee/Borrow/Ambusher, light unit (Not-so-sane melee killer that pop from ground and wear flayed skin)

**Wraith**- Melee/Stealth/Scout, light unit (Like Flayed one but can flow and have stealth that can hide from all eyes)

**Destroyer **– Fast/Anti-troops, half heavy/vehicle unit (Not-so-sane Immortal stick on anti-gravity platform)

**Heavy destroyer – **Fast/Anti-Vehicle, half heavy/vehicle unit(Same with Destroyer, but anti-vehicle gun instead)

**Tomb Spyders – **Builder/Repair unit/ fightable, heavy unit(Can repair troop and fight and can instant-made small scarabs)

**Pariah **– Melee/Anti-psyker (magic) unit, light unit (I don't care what 6th edition said, I adding them in)(Immune to all magic/psychic, nuf said)

**Lychgurad **– Elite/Heavy Melee, heavy unit (Giant skeleton-never-die robot with melee power that can kill anyone)

**Deathmarks – **Sniper, light unit(Slow sniper, but they never miss a shoot)

**Night Shroud – **Bomber, Aircraft(as it said)

**Night Scythe – **Armed Transporter, Aircraft(as it said)

**Doom Scythe **– Fighter, Aircraft(as it said)

**Canoptek Acanthrites **– Anti-vehicle, Aircraft(Flying robot-insect with claw that can tear any aircraft)

**Ghost Ark –**Light armed transporter, vehicle(as it said)

**Doomdays Ark- **Heavy armed transporter, vehicle(as it said)

**Annihilation Barge – **Light anti-troop and anti-vehicle, vechicle (Floating lighting cannon)

**Catacomb Command Barge – **Light commander-carry, vehicle (Floating Limo WITH LIGHTING GUN)

**Tomb Blade **– Jetbike/ light attack bike, half vehicle/aircraft (as it said)

**Canoptek Spyders – **Same with Tomb Sypders, but 6th edition change its appearance. Also these guys seem to be better melee fighter than its old counterpart. (as it said)

**Canoptek Wraith – **They kind of the same as Wraith, but they are more of home-guarding than scouting., Half light unit/ construct (as it said)

**Monolith – **Transporter/ Anti-troop/ anti-vehicle/ anti-aircraft/ building/ support/etc, Monolith is Monolith (BEST NECRON UNIT EVER)

**Tomb Stalker – **Heavy attacker/ Walker/etc, construct (Gigantic-Robot-Undead centipede WITH LIGHTING GUN)

**Canoptek Scarabs – **Scout/ anti-all, light troops(Metal bugs that can tear most things apart, mostly come in swarm)

**Triarch Stalker- **Walker/Anti-vehicle, vehicle(Only use by Triarch Praetorians) (5 for each of them) (Gigantic Spider walker with heat ray that can melt most things)

**Triarch Praetorians**- Elite/shock troop, light unit (You already know, by the way they can hover up and down in the air as well)

Note: Even if I said it is light unit, remember that they are Necron. Most of them are slow in nature.

Another Note: Please search for image on your own.

Maybe another note: Most green lighting weapon are called 'Gauss weapon', only some unit here that doesn't use 'gauss'


	3. Best summer ever

Naruto, the C'tan heir.

Chapter 3: Best Summer Ever

Dark figure, it is a dark figure. A man? A machine? A god? She wasn't certain. She can barely see it. It is on its throne, one arm carries its head in boredom. But then as green light pop out in the background. At first, it is a light, two green lights as big as the sun in summer. But then the light turns into eyes, a pair of eyes staring at her. As the eyes continue to stare at her, the figure got up from its throne. It reaches for it staff? Or is it giant maul? It points the head of staff at her.

"**I AM THE EMPEROR OF THE BLACK THRONE! BOW BEFORE ME!"** It shouts as it shoots green lighting at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she wakes up, sweaty and cold.

"Lady Shion, are you alright?" her guard come into the room.

"Y-yes, I ju-just had…a really bad dream. That's all" she told her him. He nod and close the door.

'No, it was not a dream…its the future' Shion thought. She knows she could never get those pictures out of her head, never.

* * *

Back at the Land of Whirlpools, the once beautiful landscape, untouched by human hand, now destroyed. The dark forms of the Necron walk around destroying anything that are still remain.

The builders (**A/N:** I will call 'Builder Scarabs' builder so we won't confuse with 'Canoptek Scarabs') summon Necrodermis[1] material. Naruto had planned to construct the gigantic pyramid above the ground, cover the whole island. While the underground will be turned to tomb system link the main base with the rest of the world. Right now there is not much, now all he can do is keep records.

* * *

Day 1: The construction begins. The island was clear of all tree, stone, and ruin by the end of day.

Day 3: The Underground parts were dug deep enough not to affect the construction above. Now we can process.

Day 4: The base of the pyramid was already finished. Base was composed of unfinished underground entry and first power generator area. Plan to build up to 100 floors.

Day 7: All entries with underground system had been completed.

Day 8: Outpost in Konoha finished, order the scarab to reinforce wall with Necrodermis and cover the entry.

Day 11: The underground system under island dug deep enough, order them to begin connect this system with the one at Konoha.

Day 14: Some fisherman boat came too close. Kill the boat and men and crashed the ship at the shore close by; hope it won't raise any suspicious.

Day 15: Floor 1 of pyramid was complete. First floor compose of welcoming area and underground entry.

Day 16: Order some of the builder to properly construct the underground system. Also order scarab to gather material needed to make Necrodermis, need to build more scarab and builder.

Day 18: Floor 2 finish. Second floor compose of collection room; weapon collection.

Day 20: Floor 3 finish. Second floor compose of collection room; plant collection.

Day 21: The forge had been installed in tunnel system. We can begin forging Necrodermis.

Day 24: Build my first Scarab had been built. Note: I got blueprint of how to make mind-reading scarab from my Triarch Praetorians.

Day 25: First Builder had been built.

Day 26: Uchiha massacre…

* * *

Day 26 is another normal day for Naruto, in morning he trains, in the afternoon he watchs the construction, and in the evening he continue his study about the Necron. Normally, he will be reading book at night, being Necron he hardly needs sleep, but tonight is different from others when one of his Triarch Praetorians approach him.

**"There is an incident back at Konoha**" Ho tells him.

"What incident?"

**"There is a massacre."** Naruto eyes went wide.

"Where? Who?"

**"The group you are so call Uchiha are being massacre as we speak."**

"Hmm interesting…let us go." Naruto pick up his new weapon, a combination between Staff of light and Warscythe (like the one use by Necron lord in dawn of war), and his Veil of Darkness.

In a few seconds, he and his Triarch Praetorians are teleported to their target. When they arrive at the Uchiha district, around them are bodies of fallen Uchiha. Naruto goes to observe one closer.

"Hmm… dead," he then look at other bodies "All of them."

He is thinking, how will he deal with this? Let the village take care of it? Maybe, but let them have all the Sharingan? Nope.

He is no Cryptek (Necron' scientist/necromancer/wizard [2]), he could not make use of Sharingan in a way he want; install them to his force. Nevertheless, what he must do now is get all the sharingan first, and maybe souls and belonging of fallen Uchiha as well; it could come in handy later.

He hits his staff onto the ground, in second builders, tomb sypders, canoptek sypders, scarabs, and some Necron warriors appear around him.

"Builder, tear this place apart, search for anything of a value. Sypders and scarabs recover all the Sharingan, and if any bodies have anything special on them take it with you. Warriors use your tube to gather soula. Move out people, we don't have all night." As his order end his force begin to move out to do their tasks.

Two hours later, The harvest is done. All Sharingan eyes were put in liquid filled tubes. All gold and ancient relics were gathered. All souls were harvested and put in tubes as well.

They also found a survivor, Naruto's classmate Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto leaves him in the open street and then order his force to move dead bodies into the building before teleport them out. But he does not go yet, there is a little show he wants to watch first. He pulls out a match and then ignited it before toss it into one of the building; start a fire. Soon the fire spread, burning the whole district. He turns to look at his classmate.

"Well Sasuke, I will be seeing you after the summer." he said coldly and mockingly before teleport back to base.

* * *

The day after the massacre was considered the darkest day in Konoha's history. The news got out that there is a fire at Uchiha' district and all member of the clan died except Sasuke, who was found on the street, and possibly Itachi, whose body couldn't be found.

Hokage lets the people continue to believe that it was fire that kill the Uchiha clan, but he and few others know the truth, including Sasuke. They thought he only knew that it was massacre not fire. They know something went wrong that night; Itachi was supposed to just kill them and nothing else. They believe someone start a fire after he left. Whoever that is, also took all of the Uchiha's fortune with him, because that no trace of treasure was to be found, not even a melted coin.

But there was nothing they could do. No one knows who did it or why he did it. All they could do is know that at least the Uchiha coup against Konoha is busted and is that good enough for some of them.

* * *

Back on his island base, Naruto was observing all the assets he just got. He also found this ancient stone, written in old language. It will take time to translate, but it can be translated nevertheless. Yet even with successful harvest, he is now faced with another problem, he need a Cryptek. While he can maintain the eyes from rotting, he could not find a way to properly modify or install the eyes. He need an expert and Cryptek would fit the role.

"Praetorians." he called his guards,

"**How may we assist?" **They asked in unison.

"Do you know any Cryptek I can employ?"

"**I know of one." **Rai spoke up.

"Do you know a way to contact him?"

"**You cannot, he had fallen in battle."**

"So we receive him and ask him to serve us?"

"**No, he will serve only you, not all of us" **Naruto jaw drop slightly before faceplam. These Necron can be annoying sometimes.

"And can you retrieve him for me? I don't want to be too far away from this world."

"**I can do it, though I would need help from Night Scythe" **Naruto nodded.

"Take whatever you want as long as you got the Cryptek to me." Rai nod before walk off, no doubt finding Night Scythe to transport him off world. Naruto dismissed his guard and goes back to his routine.

* * *

Day 26: Uchiha massacre happened. Receive many assets from the fallen clan. Send Rai to find a Cryptek.

Day 27: The situation at Konoha was getting tense, had to go back and stayed there till it wore down.

Day 30: Still stay at Konoha. Decide to check on outpost, about 75% was covered in Necrodermis and the entry was covered.

Day 31: Have two months left before this summer ends. With me overseeing the outpost, it is now finished.

Day 32: Teleport equipment into outpost. Now the outpost is complete. Outpost compose of 1 bedroom, 1 lab, 2 generator room, 1 storage room, 1 small Necrondermis forge, 1 bathroom, and unconnected tunnel system.

Day 34: Continue to upgrade outpost. Begin install cameras and hidden turret around sewer system.

Day 37: Got report from the base. Floors 4 to 10 had been completed. All collection area had been complete.

Day 40: Finish training in Water Jutsu move onto Lighting Jutsu. Camera and turret within tunnel system had been complete. Order 8 builders of 10 to go back to base while the other 2 continue to maintain outpost.

Day 43: Try ramen for the first time, like it.

Day 44: The tomb system between base and konoha had connected. The transportation of Necron would be easier in case my powers are not available.

Day 47: The situation at Konoha had calm down, can return to base, leave a shadow clone just in case.

Day 50: Return to base. Floor 11-13 complete. Floor 11 is composed of defending system and second generator area. Floor 12-13 are composed of laboratories.

Day 55: Floor 14 finish, compose of lab.

Day 58: The forge had been expand, can create more Necron per/hour.

Day 59: Build my first tomb sypders and canoptek sypders. They are just automaton after all.

Day 60: Got report from Rai, he had recovered the Cryptek. Now he is heading back. 1 Month left before summer end.

Day 61: Floor 15 finish, compose of lab.

Day 64: Order an expansion of tomb system all over the world; believe to cover the whole nation by the end of next month, and the whole world by the end of next year.

Day 65: Retune to Konoha, using tomb system. Found some interesting sights.

* * *

Naruto is back in Konoha, for a while at least. He needed to check on outpost, and disappearing for too long can become troublesome.

He is walking in an empty street. It is Sunday so people are staying home with families. But then he came across something interesting. A three boy are picking on a girl, basically bullying her! Naruto looks at the sight dreadfully.

'Bully, bullies everywhere' he thought. Then he gets an idea that will get rid of them while he having fun watching it. He walks into nearby alley way and summons a Wraith.

"Scare the kids who are picking on another kids" he orders. Wraith said nothing and disappears. Moment later he hears a scream of the kids. He peaks his head out of the alley way to found lone girl with confuse look on her face. When Naruto look at her this time, he remembers now who the girl is. She is Hinata Hyuga, one of Byakugan owners and his classmate.

Naruto doesn't care much about Byakugan. Can it evole into second state like Sharingan? Can it turn chakra in greatest defense system, the Susano'o? Nope, he doesn't care about Byakugan…much.

Satisfied with the results he walks away with his Wraith follow behind, still in stealth mode.

* * *

Day 65: Return to Konoha, using tomb system. Found some interesting sight"

Day 66: Note that tomb system still have many spaces left. It could be useful later.

Day 70: Floor 16-17 is finish, compose of weapon workshop.

Day 74: Number of scarab in total, approximately 30,000; number of builder in total, approximately 300; number of Tomb Sypder in total, approximately 86; number of Cynoptek Sypders in total, approximately 86. The rest of the force still remains at the same number.

Day 79: Floor 18-19 is finish, compose of weapon workshop.

Day 80: Go back to base.

Day 83: Getting bored with all the waiting, so I begin study other major race in universe; first subject the Eldar.

Day 85: Floor 20 is finish, compose of weapon storage.

Day 86: Order a constitution of prison in tomb system under the pyramid; believe I will need it later.

Day 90: Last day of summer. Rai arrive with Cryptek…

* * *

The lab within pyramid is everything you can expect from Necron. The black tubes running on the ceiling, the computer installed on every turn, and giant green liquid filled black tube arrange orderly along the walkway.

Naruto is at floor 13's lab, the operation lab. The room he is in is filled with various tools on the wall, mostly for surgery or mechanical modify. In the middle is an operation table, right now I still clean and new but not for long.

Rai finally arrived, on his shoulder is a body of Cryptek. **"Here he is." **Rai said and put the body down on the table.

Naruto takew a look at the body and is immediately shocked. It is the body of Cryptek alright, but with two heads and four arms with average size body. "Is he modifying himself?"

"**Possible, but I would suggest asking him yourself." **Naruto nods. He walks to get his resurrection orb. When he gets back he doesn't waste a second. He slams the orb onto Cryptek's chest.

The green lighting runs across the Cryptek body. The body slowly rises from the table.

"**Where?" **the left head speaks. **"Are we?" **the right head speaks.

"You are in my pyramid." Naruto answers them.

The Cryptek looks at his surrounding, before turning back at Rai.

"**Where are we?" "Why are you with human child?" **Both head asks Rai.

"**You are in pyramid under the rule of Lord Uzumaki Naruto. I choose to serve him became he is the vessel of the Void Dragon itself" **Rai finished answering.

The Cryptek looks at Naruto, and if they have eyes it would no doubt goes widen.

"**You are the vessel…" "Of Mag'ladroth…"** "**The Void Dragon?"**

"Yes."

"**How is it…" "Possible?" **

"One of its shards was seal inside me through….psychic mean, now it is inside me" The Cryptek turn their heads back to Rai.

"**And why are you…" "Still follow the C'tan?"**

"**Void Dragon was and is the most powerful of all C'tan, even without commanding protocol he can still command us. He is, after all, master of material plane."**

"**I see, but without him around…" "You could easily escape."**

"**Even so, my dynasty had fallen. I had no master, and my loyalty for my fallen Pharon is too strong. I will go nowhere"**

"**I…" "See" **The Cryptek turn back to Naruto.

"**And what business does you…" "Have with me, young human?"**

"Finally" Naruto mumble because he is waiting for them to finish "I would like to employ you, Cryptek."

"**Such big request…" "From little human."**

"I know, I know, but I willing to pay so…name your price." Naruto said confidently. The Cryptek goes silent for a moment before it replies.

"**Allow me to study Void Dragon shard within you."**

"Sold!" Naruto said happily. "By the way, I didn't get your name and discipline."

"**I am Ur-atum, the Harbinger of Techno-Transmogrification." **the left one spoke first.** "I am Rashaken, the Harbinger of Bio-Transmogrification." **the right one spoke next.

"Wait, you not from the same discipline?" Naruto said in surprise, since he thought both head are a single Cryptek. "Does this mean you not the same person?"

"**No, we were…" "Made like this"**

"By who?"

"**Our old…" "Empolyer."**

"And why did he do that?e"

"**On one campaign, we were serving our lord…" "I will not get into detail but…"**

"But?"

"**We're arguing and it…" "Cost our lord his victorye."**

"**So as punishment, he oerders…" "Others Cryptek to put us together…"** "**Forever"**

"I see, what about your discipline? I never heard of them" Naruto asks. In the book about Necron he read, there are only five major disciplines.

"**It was no surprise, our discipline was…" "Splinter group from the main Transmogrification discipline" **

"**There are many more disciplines…" "Out there that you never heard of."**

Naruto nod "Ok let us get to business." he says. "There is a task I would like you to do."

"**Keep your parts of the bargain…" "And we will do your bidding."**

"Good" Naruto then begin to explain his plan about Sharingan. For now he would like the Cryptek to study Sharingan. Then after he gets all the information he want, he will consider how to use them. The Cryptek accept. He told Rai to escort Cryptek to his Sharingan collection while he will go back to Konoha. He have a class tomorrow.

As Naruto prepare to teleport, he smirk.

'Best summer ever!' he thought before teleport back to Konoha.

* * *

[1] **Necrodermis**- the 'Living metal'. The material use by Necron to make everything, from scarab to artificial planet (I think they have artificial planet). The metal is capable of regenerate (self-repair) overtime. This is one of the reason that make Necron an undead; note: this is just one of the reasons.

[2]** Cryptek**- Is the Necron who maintain and study Necron' technologie. While at the same time study other species and subject as well. In combat, they wield piece of technology so advance it can be mistake from magic. In Necron society, they are usually employed by Overlord to help them in battle. While outside battlefield they usually study and experiment they pursued.

[3] **Cryptek's discipline**- Is the techno-sorcery discipline the Cryptek follow. There hundreds of discipline out there.

[4] **Transmogrification discipline** **aka Harbingers of Transmorgrification aka Alchemist** -is adepts of geomancy and masters of the science once known to Mankind as alchemy. These Crypteks specialise in the transmutation of matter from one form to another and the instilling of animus within inanimate objects.


	4. 6 years after

Naruto, the C'tan heir.

Chapter 4: Six years after

6 years. It had been 6 year since it all started, since he started the creation of his pyramid, since he ordered the creation of tomb system, since he employed that two-headed Cryptek. He had done something great, he has created an empire in just six years; more, the empire no one aware of its existence.

Now he is on floor 100 of his pyramid; looking out of balcony to the ocean and the barely dawning sun. His pyramid has finally finished all 100 floors. Floor 1 is a welcoming area and underground entry. Floors 2-10 are his collection area; he got the idea from Trazyn the Infinite, but he knows it will never be able to compete with Trazyn's gallery.

Floor 11 is houses the generator and defense systems; the floor is armed with slumbering Necron Immortal and Guess turret ready to attack anyone dares to invade his pyramid. Floors 12-15 are laboratories, mostly used for biology experiments. Floors 16-19 are weapon workshops or weapons labs. Floor 20 is weapon storage, used to store new and unique useable weapons, not to be confuse with his weapon collection.

Floor 21 is another power generator and defending system. Floors 22-25 are crafting areas, where he combines experiments and creates new equipment's that aren't not weapons or biology. Floors 26-29 are psychic, magic, and other supernatural experiment area; Necron are very vulnerable to magic and psychic power so he needs somewhere special to deal with these powers. Floor 30 is training area, because he just loves to train.

Floor 31 is another power generator and defend system. Floor 32-50 are still empty, he do not know yet what to do with these floor so he left it empty for now for later use; except floors 41 and 51 which he installs with power generator and defense systems.

Floor 52-95 are living and entertaining area, with exception of floor 61, 71, 81, and 91 where power generator and defend systems are installed. These floors are composing of entertaining and utility area such as guest rooms, library, kitchen, game room, Movie Theater, and more.

Floors 96-97 are made into his bed room, with bath room and utility. Floor 98-99 are merge into one floor compose of war rooms and information centers. He thinks he will put in a throne but maybe later. Floor 100 is sightseeing area, where he can watch the world from the highest spot, and a storm generator, which generate a heavy storm over pyramid and surrounding area.

Now that we are done touring the pyramid, let move on to the tomb system beneath the pyramid.

The tomb system is about 20 kilometers deep into earth. It is composed of transportation devices, Necrondermis forges and foundries, bio-transference chambers, and prisons. Not to mention many complex smaller tombs that lesser Necron use as their 'homes'.

As for Naruto himself, during these six years he had achieved many feats that considered impossible for humans. He had mastered all five element Jutsu, he mastered Taijutsu, he had studied all major race in galaxy orkz, elder, tau, human (Imperium's human) and many lesser races. He had carefully planned and oversee the construction of tomb system that are now covers the globe.

He had gain several new powers. His dragon eyes, which he decided to name The Eyes of Void, had evolved greatly, now nothing could escape his sight. His Necron summoning power also increased as well, he doesn't need to use seals anymore. He can just lift his hand, consenrate and the Necron he wishes for will appear.

He is powerful, one of the most powerful being this world is, and will, ever know. But first, he must pass the academy test tomorrow.

He walks from the balcony to the elevator and goes to his teleportation room. Ho awaits him.

"What is it, Ho?" he asks.

"**The scarab caught one of your teacher, the one called Mizuki, plans to stole the treasure of your village called 'Forbidden scroll.'" **

"I see…maybe we could turn this into opportunity, I will see what I can do at the exam."

Ho nods as Naruto walks into the portal.

* * *

At ninja academy the test is being commenced.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said.

During his time at academy, Naruto laid low as much as possible. His grade was decent, his performance was decent, and he didn't speak much. Basically he act like a normal guy nobody paid attention to. Despite this, his training of jutsu was complete

Back to present, Naruto step into the test room. He didn't waste any word and make a clone of himself. Iruka nods.

"Alright that a perfect clone" Iruka make some note "You pass Naruto"

Naruto nods and walks out the room.

* * *

Naruto goes into a place where no one can see. He lifts his hand up and as he focus his power, his hand begin to glow in green light. Soon a small swarm of scarabs are teleported around him.

"Keep an eye on the silver hair ninja named 'Mizuki'. When he acts, signal me." The scarabs soon spread out; no doubt go to spy on Mizuki. Naruto walks away trying to find something to do while waiting for Mizuki to make his move.

* * *

The night has fall on Konoha and it was time to move. His scarabs have sent a message that Mizuki had stolen the scroll and is heading out the village through forest; it is rather predictable. Right now the village are yet to make any move so it the perfect time.

In forest near Konoha, Mizuki is jumping through tree; hurried to get to the border as fast as possible. But as he made his way, he begins to notice some disturbing change around him. First is these giant bug that fly in group above and around him; in distance. Next the forest is dead silent not a single animal's sound could be heard.

'What is going o-' But before Mizuki could finish. A green beam hit him at his elbow; separating his arm from the body. As he cry out in pain, he lands on the ground. Before he could treat his injure or run another beam hit his knee; separated his leg.

Now he is on the ground; helpless against whoever attack him. Before he could pass out because of pain he see two figure walk toward him. He could not make up what they are; but for certain, they are not human. Then he passes out.

Naruto is playing with a Rubik's cube while waiting for his minion to finish. Soon 2 Deathmark emerge from the forest, one carrying a scroll while another one dragging Mizuki. Naruto throws the cube away.

"Good, take the scroll to the outpost" he points at the scroll "and get this guy to bio-transference chambers, we going to see soon enough whether this world human can be made into Necron or not." he points at Mizuki.

"**Yes, sir" **the Deathmarks reply before disappear in green light.

"Well, better go home before we start getting suspicious." Naruto said as he walks away.

* * *

The next morning, most shinobi in Konoha are sent to search for Mizuki and the scroll, but the only thing they could found are mutilated arm and leg. They assuming someone or something attack him; but they couldn't be sure unless they found a body or the scroll.

* * *

Meanwhile at Naruto's pyramid. One of the bio-transference chambers in the tomb system is being use. There a scream coming from the room; Mizuki's scream. After several more minutes of screaming, the sound is finally died down.

"Is it done?" Naruto asks through his com. His cryptek walks to the com and answer.

"**Yes, it is…" "Done."**

"And how is the result?"

"**Better than I believe…" "But there is a complication."**

"And that is?"

"**The one you provide us…" "Has unstable mental."**

"**He could not serve as Immortal." "But rather as Destroyer."**

"Well I'll be dammed. the second project?" The Cryptek shook both its heads.

"**It's not easy making…" "Vaccine that protect you from…"** "**The Flayer Curse."**

"I see, and the third?"

"**I could not yet to find a way to make use of soul…"**

"**We are soulless after all. But I think we are close."**

"Well, keep trying then…what about the forth?"

"…**yes, your new headphones" "And goggles are on the way"**

"And does the goggle making sound wave picture and has enchanted vision as I requested?"

"…**commencing interjection 'sign', yes it does"**

"And is the headphone can play songs by itself while increasing my hearing capability?"

"…**yes" **Despite their emotionless voice, it's still obvious that the Cryptek is getting irradiated.

"Oh good, thank you." He then hangs off.

The cryptek turns back.

'**Humans, I will never understand them.' **the cryptek thinks. During these six years he had obey his new master, doing every of his request no matter how small or big. Mostly, he finishes the task in short time, but something, like finding the protection from Flayed Curse, isn't that easy.

He pulls out one of his master test result out. His master keeps his part of the bargain by letting Cryptek study him. The latest test show that his master power increase immensely, and yet he found no sign of it stop growing. He puts the result down and goes back to making the new Destroyer.

* * *

At Konoha outpost, Naruto hangs off the com and walks to the tomb system entry. When he arrives a Tomb Sypder is waiting for him with a box. Naruto takes the box from it and opens. Inside are a black headphone with Necron symbol on each ear pieces and a black goggle with green lens. (It look like Vinyl Scratch/ DJ-pon 3's goggle, search on your own who is Vinyl Scratch and what her goggles look like)

He smiles. He put in his goggle then his ear phones, combine with un-pulled hoodie and long black pants; he look kinda cool. Now that he all dressed up, it time to go to school.

"Wassup, Am I late?" Naruto burst into the empty class room, well almost empty. Sasuke and his fan girl Sakura are sitting in there.

"Well you did, but not as our teacher." Sakura answers.

"Our? What did I miss?" Naruto asks.

"Well, Iruka-sensai assigned us to be on the same team." Sakura answers again.

"I see, so how do I look?" Naruto ask about his new get up.

"Not bad, compare to your old get up anyways." Sasuke comments.

"We it looks kinda cool but as cool as…" Sakura looks at Sasuke before let out a 'kyaa'. Which cause Naruto and Susuke to sweat drop.

"Well glad you like it." Naruto said before goes sit on one of the empty seat and wait for their teacher.

1 hour later

Their new teacher is very late. Sasuke' patience wears thin and Sakura is already pissed off, the only reason she still here is because of Sasuke. As for Naruto, he is still chilling. He can enjoy the music his headphone provides all day. Staying with Necron making you get use to the sound of electronic that is why he likes electronic music and dubstep.

Finally the door opens. A man with white spiky hair and a mask step in.

"Hmm…My first impression on you guy is…indifferent" the three still looks at him "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." he said before walks off.

"Well…he seems nice enough." The two look at Naruto for a moment before leave the room.

A few moments later they are on the roof.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." Kakashi said.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asks.

"Well your likes, dislikes, dreams for future. Those kind of stuff. How about you go first blondy?" Kakashi points at Naruto.

Naruto pull up his goggle "Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My like list is long so I will cut it short I like music, book, and technology. My dislike is…people who don't accept others people…and Stone Age technology. My dream…well I can be anything as long as I live. My hobbies are listening to music, reading and…let just said 'commanding' people"

Kakashi nods "Ok, you next pinkie."

"Well I'm Haruno Sakura my like is…" she look slightly at Sasuke "my dislike is high calorie food and perverts, my dream is…" she look at Sasuke. "And my hobbies are…" she looks at Sasuke again.

"Don't tell me you stalking him." Naruto said up, which made Sakura panic while Sasuke and Kakashi are taken aback.

"No! I- it just! It! GAH!" she lets out a scream of frustration.

"Well…this is interesting…ok the last one"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of thing and I don't really like anything specific. My dream well it more like ambition. I'm going to kill a certain man."

'As I thought' Kakashi narrows his eyes at Sasuke.

'Typical' Naruto rolls his eyes under his goggles.

'Cool' Sakura stares at Sasuke in his coolness.

"What about you? You didn't introduce yourself yet" Naruto said up.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi m-"

"Wait, Kakashi? As in Kakashi the copy ninja? The son of Konoha's White Fang?" Naruto interrupted.

'Great my covers blown' Kakashi thought as he sign. "Yes. Thats me."

"Nice…can I have an autograph?" Naruto said as he pulls out a note and a pen out of nowhere.

"…Maybe later"

"Well now that introducing is out of the way, meet me tomorrow morning at training ground" Kakashi said.

"Why? Aren't we supposed to go on a mission?" Sakura asks. Kakashi was about to answer, but Naruto speak first.

"Not really, from what I read the academy is just to see whether we have a chance of being Genin or not. The Jonin, who become our teacher, is the real one who decide if we pass or not"

'Well what do you know; he's as smarter as his father' Kakashi smiles slightly under his mask. Naruto remind him of his sensai, Naruto's father Minato, in some way.

"Well now that you know everything, meet me tomorrow. Oh and you shouldn't eat breakfast, you will throw up" With that said he disappear in cloud of white smoke and leaves.

"Well, I'm gonna go relax till tomorrow, see ya later" he said to Sasuke and Sakura before walked away.

As Naruto exits academy, he contacts the base using his headphone.

"Naruto to base."

"**This is base, how may we assist?" **the base VI reply.

"Send some Scarabs to keep an eye on Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"**Affirmative" **VI said before Naruto cut the signal.

'Okay. I think I will go read that Forbidden Scroll now' Naruto thinks as he walks to the outpost.

* * *

Next day at the training ground.

"Yo! How are you?" Naruto arrives. His team mate look rather weak compare to yesterday, his guess is that they didn't eat breakfast. Being part Necron make Naruto need less food than normal people. "Where is Kakashi?"

"He's late" both Sasuke and Sakura said

"Again? Well guess I will just wait" he turns on his headphone. Soon their teacher arrives.

"You're late" Sakura scoff.

"Sorry, I was on my way but I saw these flower and couldn't help but look at its beauty" Kakashi excuse make causing Sakura' eye twitch and Susuke sign while Naruto doesn't care.

"So what the test?" Naruto asked

Kakashi takes out an alarm clock and sits it on a nearby stump. Then he takes out two silver bells.

"All you have to do is get these bells from me, do that and you will officially become Genin" Kakashi said

"Umm, sensei there are only two bells" Sakura said

"I know. that's because whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. They will also get tied to that post over there" Kakashi points to 3 nearby posts "And watch the ones who did get a bell eat lunch in front of them"

"Ok, the alarm clock is set for noon; you have until then to get a bell. The test starts when I say go" Kakashi said

Kakashi waits for a moment, examining his students. Then… "Go!" with that the 3 leap away.

* * *

Naruto is hiding on a tree, about a kilometer from the starting spot. He expects Kakashi to go after Sasuke first, since he had Sharingan. This gave Naruto the best opportunity to plan against Kakashi. He summons his scarabs and sends them to scout.

"Now time for a plan"

* * *

Kakashi strolling around the training ground try to find his student.

'They all hide very well' but as he was strolling something in the sky distract him, a black flying bug 'Those bug again'

About six years after Nine-tail attack, these strange insects start to appear. At first it only draw scientists' attention, but as their number increase these bugs begin to cause some disturb among the populace. Soon some C-rank missions had request the capture or exterminate of these insect. But all attempts were in veil. Whenever one tried to capture it, it simply fly away at unusual speed and vanish.

Even if one can capture it, it will disappear in front of their eyes; in green light. Those who got close enough to see it would know that these bug are not insect but machine.

Kakashi once got a mission to exterminate them. At first he begin by using Kunai and throw at them, all Kunai bounce off it. His second attempt was using fire style jutsu to burn them. Much to his shock they remain intact after he burned them. Finally give up try to kill these bugs, but he was shocked again when they simply left the place at the end of the day.

Now these bugs are here again. 'Their pattern is still a mystery…what are doing here?' he thinks as he sees more of these insect-machines flying around.

"Hey there!" a voice calls from behind Kakashi. He turns around to meet with Naruto "You seem surprise to see me"

"I did alright, I thought you would be hiding like other"

"If there one thing I made up for my lack of no special field, it is…" he made a hand seal "my intelligent. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" soon smoke cover the area when it disappear several of Naruto clones are surrounding Kakashi.

"How did you?!" Kakashi shout in surprise.

"I read books about Second Hokage and some of his technique" He is lie on most parts, but there still truth in his word. In truth, he had read from forbidden scroll he had taken from Mizuki. It hold many knowledge, but most jutsu in scroll was invented by Second Hokage so in a way it a book about Second Hokage.

"I see, well…come at me then."

'Guess I can't read Ichi Ichi now' Soon Naruto and his clone charged in.

Further from the fight Sasuke and Sakura are hiding while observe the fight.

'Fighting a jonin, what does that idiot thinking!' but while Sakura are scoffing, Sasuke is thinking a different thing.

'he said his strong point is intelligent, yet he charge in blindly…or was it his plan' Being more ninja-like made Sasuke realize what Naruto said and doing are contrast, so he either bluffing or he had a plan.

Suddenly a black giant bug appears in front of him. It drops a piece of paper in front of him. He picks it up and begin to read it 'So…that his plan, but…'

Back at the bush below, Sakura also got a read and she is thinking the same thing 'But…why does these bugs obey him' they both continue to stare at Naruto.

Back at the fight, Kakashi slowly gain foothold as he fighting Naruto and his clones. While Naruto' taijutsu is only decent, the number of his clone made up for his lack of skill. But as the fights continue, he notice that more bugs start gathering around the area.

'Why are there more of them every minute?'

"Now!" Naruto shouts. Kakashi is surprise by sudden movement and didn't have time to block several shuriken throw for multiple direction. He can only block those that will directly hit him, but some that he didn't block give him several cuts here and there.

But before he could recover his balance, Naruto's clones begins to attack him; overwhelming him. Soon he is pushed back. But then the overwhelm attack suddenly stop as quickly as it came. When he looks at Naruto' clone, they are all smirk.

Soon Sasuke and Sakura coming out of their hiding spot. In Sasuke's hand is a pair of bells.

"How did you?" Kakashi look at his hip where the bells supposed to be only to see the stitches were cut.

"Simple plan, I distract you while Sakura and Sasuke get the bells. I only need to tell them my plan…with these" One of the scarab in the sky land on his hand.

"You made these bugs?" Kakashi asks. Naruto turn to look at his teammate, they are also equally curious.

"No, a few years ago I got myself a summoning contact. But aren't like most summon, who live in their own realm, my summon stay here in this world."

"So you control the bugs"

"Not every of them, they are bugs compare to others of my summon; literally."

"I see…well I'm surprise that someone your age can gain summoning contact, how do you get it?"

"On one day, a scroll arrived at my house. There a note with it 'I own your father once'" Naruto finishes telling his made up story.

"I see, well. You all pass."

"Wait, but there only two bells." Sakura spoke up. Not that she don't want Naruto to pass, but she is mildly confused.

Kakashi look over at nearby Memorial Stone. "Can any of you tell me the purpose of this test?"

"It's team work, right?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi nods "You pretty quick for 12 years old." Naruto nods back. "You three show good teamwork and that means you pass. Congratulations!"

Sakura cheers, Sasuke smirks, and Naruto smiles.

"Well I need to go now if you don't mind" Kakashi nods. He then turns to his teammate "See you guy later" They nod back. He walks away from his team; his scarab swarm begins to scatter into many random directions, disband.

'Hmm wonder what the mission will be like.' he wonders as he walks through the forest back to the village.

Stay tuned.

* * *

[1] **Synaptic Disintegrator-**Necron's version of sniper rifle. Shoot a green beam capable of killing any living.

[2] **Deathmarks-**Necron's assassin. Though mostly favor sniper method of killing, they are capable of assassinate their target in many ways. They slow like most Necron, but made up by device that allow them to enter pocket dimension and exit anywhere within 10 meter.

[3] **Human's bio-transference-**While this is not canon, I believe it is possible. Though, I doubt the Necron will let human be anything more than Warrior or Immortal, and if some are lucky they will become Flayed One or Destroyer.

[4] **Destroyer-**Necron with unstable mental or some may call curse. These Necron dedicate their body to kill all living. Most Necron keep distant with these unstable killers. Destroyer replace their leg with anti-gravity platform to make them kill more quick. They are capable of taking order, and some are even capable of talking.

[5]** The Flayer Curse**- When one of the C'tan called Llandu'gor the Flayer was about to be destroy by Necron force, in its last moment, it use its power to curse all Necron that came to kill it with Flayer Curse. This curse turn Necron into something that is like zombie, they will carve flesh but could never eat to satisfy, because no mouth.

[6] **The Flayed One-**They areNecron that infected with Flayer curse. Most Flayed Ones are driver or destroy by their world because they could infect other with this curse. They can teleport themselves into their pocket dimension, which can also be use to teleport to other planet.

[7] **NO BASH-NOT DISLIKE BASHING, BUT IM NOT GOING TO DO BASHING FIC; and no asshole Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura. **

[8] **Trazyn the Infinite**-An infamous Necron Overlord, known for collects and reserves valuable relic and data.

[9] **Immortal-**Similar to Warrior but use as shock troop rather than foot soldier. Immortal were a living who had experience with military before turned into Necron. While capable of speaking, they are little more than VI.


	5. Mission in the Wave

Naruto, the C'tan heir.

Chapter 5: Mission in the Wave.

**Important: Finally I got a beta, please reads older chapter and tell me if she doing her job well…really, tell me if she doing her job well if she don't I will find a new beta…****btw this chapter didn't pass ****my beta yet**

"So on your seventh birthday, a scroll was send to you by someone who own your father?"

"Yes"

"And that scroll is a summoning contract of these Necron?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't tell me about this early because?"

"It not really that important, all ninjas can have summoning contact of their choosing; I have my right"

Naruto is in hokage's office, explaining about his summoning contact to Hiruzen. He knows when he reveals that he has summoning contact to Kakashi, The Third will eventually know.

"*sign* well you are smarter than most kid that I know and for that I trust you, but as your guardian I would like to know anything important before you took action" Sarutobi said, holding his pipe.

"Understandable, but I old enough to understand my action, more I'm a ninja, I need to grow up or I will die, it only natural I took anything that he increase my survivability." Naruto said, cross his arm

Hiruzen only nods. Hiruzen knows that Naruto is smart kid, too smart even. But sometime he really worry that Naruto's intelligent will get the best of him. He always put reason and logic before any action made him have no sense of loyalty whatsoever. This could be trouble later on, if he decide to take revenge for bad treatment he receive during his childhood. But that is the worry for the future right now he must focus on present.

"Now that we done can i-" Before he finish a suddenly door opens.

"FIGHT ME! OLD GEEZER!" a boy, about 8 year old, run into the room, immediately he tip and fall down. The room fell to silent for a while until Naruto speak first.

"Oh no it the assassin, hide your kid, hide your wife, and hide your husband cuz he killin everybody out there" Naruto said sarcastically while made his voice sound like women.

"Don't be so harass Naruto, he's my grandson" Hokage said, lower his hat to cover his face a bit

"Really? I doesn't see resemble" Naruto said, as he watches the boy slowly get up.

"Who set up a trap!" the boy asked out loud.

"The next guy who comes into this room" Naruto said, uncared who will come in next.

"Honorable Grandson!? Are you alright?!" a man with sun glass and blue ninja uniform rush into the room. Naruto knows him, Ebisu the 'elite' tutor.

"So it was you! You the one who keep making trap every time I try to fight geezer"

"Of course not! I would never sabotage you!"

As the two continue their argument, Naruto turn to Hiruzen. "So…I heard you giving my team C-rank mission"

Hiruzen nods "Yes, since your team compose of 3 prodigies and one of our best jonin, I figure you could try do higher rank mission"

"I see"

"Go to the main gate tomorrow morning that where your mission start, Kakashi will explain the detail" Naruto nod. He gets up from his seat and walk pass Konohamaru and Ebisu who still arguing.

When he far enough from people, he contact the base. "Naruto to base"

"**This is base, how may we assist?" **the base's VI reply

"Tell Cryptek and Praetorians I will be away for a few days, but tell them to be ready all time; I may need their help"

"**It will be done" **the VI reply before Naruto hang off.

* * *

Back at the base, the Cryptek Had started it work on trying to make use of soul. So far he could not think of any use. They may collect mortal soul in older day, but that because their C'tan 'master' orders it. Beside feeding it to their master, the Necron never really think of using soul for anything else. While sometime it was use as sustain energy, his lord wished it to be something else.

"**What do you think?" **Rashaken (the left head) asks its companies

"**It will take long time till we can make a breakthrough…let just hope our lord do not aging like human" **Ur-atum (the right head)reply

"**Hmm, I wonder…"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I wonder if we can make Necron out of soul" **Rashaken said

"**Not possible, we are soulless; there is no way soul could be made into Necron" **Ur-atum countered

"**The soul itself maybe, but what about it fragment?" **Rashaken asked

"**What do you mean?" **

"**From some of researches on 'soul' I gather it said that soul is psychic energy that are within everyone, when one dead those energy are either consume by the Immaterium [1] or continue to exist in some form."**

"**I still don't get what you are trying you say" **Ur-atum said

"**If soul contain psychic energy, then it is possible that their personality is within soul which mean…"**

"…**Mean it is possible to bio-transference soul" **Ur-atum answer in awe.

"**I wouldn't go so far as to call it 'bio' transference; it still a theory after all, beside we still need some organic material to add in process of bio-transference, mean it maybe more 'costly' than it's worth" **Rashaken said

"**Maybe, but it's still a theory, a theory we must research immediately"** Ur-atum nod.

The two walks to the elevator and went to the psychic and magic experimental area. This discovery could be one of their greatest yet.

* * *

The next day

Naruto walks through the village. It is quite as usual, he always dislike it. People here just live day-by-day never thought of trying to become something great, and even if they did it still small dream. But he couldn't really blame them; they're but human after all. He doubts they could accomplish much with just 100 years lifespan. But as he thinks a voice call him.

"Hey you!" Naruto turn around to see the boy from yesterday.

"Ah it you, you…what's your name?" Naruto tap his chin

"Konohamaru! It's Konohamaru!" the boy yells while pointing at Naruto

"Oh yeah, right." Naruto snap his finger in respond

"You! you…don't care who I am?" The boy gives him a thoughtful look.

"I do not care who your grandfather is, you are you. I don't give respect or recognition to a person just because they born at the right place at the right time" Naruto said and left Konohamaru speechless. Being teach by Necron make him understand that one does not simply become nobility, they must earn it. That is why Necron teaches their youth to study hard and work even harder; for their rank in society, for the Necron empire, and for themselves…that was when they still living of course.

'So cool' Konohamaru thought after hearing Naruto's words, despite it being an insulte.

"Well if you just here to bark, then you got the wrong tree; I'm busy" Naruto said coldly and turn his back on the boy before walk away.

'…so cool' Konohamaru thought

A few minute later, Naruto arrives at the main gate.

There, Suseke, Kakashi, Sakura, and an old man are waiting.

"Guess he's our client?" Naruto asked as he arrives. Kakashi nods.

"Yes, this is Tazuna, our client"

Naruto looks at the drunken old man, who in turn looks back. "Hm, kids these days" Tazuna comment at Naruto's get up.

"Hm, old people these days" Naruto reply

"Be nice, Naruto" Kakashi said

"Sure, but how about we get start?" Naruto said. Kakashi nods. Soon Tazuna and team 7 begin their journey.

Team 7 and Tazuna are heading down the road. Naruto, not enjoy quietness so much, puts on his headphone. The mission has been good so far, again what can you expect from C-rank mission. As Naruto enjoy his music, he passes two puddles. Naruto stops right in front of one of the puddle. His hand reach and push a few button on his goggle, which active his goggle enchanted vision. And beneath his goggle, his eyes shift into the 'Eyes of void' [2]

"Fool" that was the last word one of the demon brothers hears before Naruto reach under his armpit and pull out two daggers. They are no ordinary pair of daggers, they're Hyperphase [3] Daggers; the first to ever be made.

Naruto stabs his daggers into the puddle. After a while the water in the puddle turns into blood.

"Brother!" the scream came from Naruto's back "Damm you!" A ninja jump out of another puddle; his gauntlet claw ready to strike. But before he knows it, a dagger was thrown at high speed and stuck in his throat. He collapses on the ground struggle to breath, but he couldn't. And finally with his last breath, he dies.

Team 7, plus Tazuna exclude Naruto, was stunned. Naruto just kills two ninja in a mere second.

'He's good' Tazuna thought, a bit stunning

'Never get on his bad side' Sakura thought, shaken a bit.

'…' Sasuke only stare.

'So he sees through it as well' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi walks toward Naruto who goes and pulls his dagger out of one of demon brother throat. "You notice it as well, don't you?" Kakashi asks, staring at Naruto's strange dagger.

"Of course I did, it hadn't rain for a month but they disguise themselves as puddles, really" Naruto said, his voice show sign of annoying because he always irradiated by people's stupidity.

"Still do you really have to kill them?" Kakashi asked while look at the demon brother a bit; he worry that a genin can kill so emotionlessly.

"Better saves than sorry, beside we are ninja, we don't take prisoner unless it necessary; beside…this is not the first time…" He look at the sky as he remember his first kill, or more likely his first order to kill.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Some years ago (around chapter 3), during the early construction of his pyramid. On one day, two fisherman got too close, Naruto order to capture._

_In front of Naruto is a couple, a man and a woman, force to kneel before him. He looks at his Mizu, one of his_ _Praetorians._

"_So these are the intruder?" He asked_

"_**Yes, this is them" **__It reply. He look at the couple._

"_What are you two doing close to my island" Naruto asked the couple coldly. _

"_P-please let us go, we are but a couple living by fishing" the husband begged_

"_I asked why you are here not what you do for living, answer me or you will find my hospitality suddenly…lacking" He said with cold killer eyes._

"_W-we only here t-to fish, this is our usual spot" The wife answered._

"_I see" Naruto remain silent after that he is thinking what to do with them._

"_Please let us go, we have kids and parent to feed and-" the woman begged but was interrupt when Naruto put his hand up to stop them._

_He is thinking, on one side, particularly his human side think he should let them go, these two do him no wrong and even if they going to spread the story he doubt anyone will believe them. But on the other side, his Necron side, it would be much safer to kill them, even more he will get their soul as an extra._

_His human side screamed to let them go and he really wanted to let them go, but he won't, he won't let them._

"_Kill them, dump them into their boat, and crash the ship onto the shore" As soon as the order left his mouth, the Necron warrior who restrain them dragged them away while the couple only begged and cried. _

"_I take no joy in this, I truly don't" He said to them before turned around and walked away._

_Flashback end_

* * *

He stare at the sky for a while before look back at Kakashi "I don't want to talk about it" Kakashi nodded.

On Kakashi said, he think that Naruto first kill was self-defense since many in the village hate him.

"Well anyway, I think Mr. Tazuna can answer us why these two attack us" Naruto said before look at Tazuna. Kakashi walks to Tazuna.

"Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk" Kakashi said to Tazuna, who look down on the ground with worried face.

One short talk later

It wasn't long before Kakashi come back with Tazuna.

"So what's the story?" Sasuke asks

"Apparently Tazuna is building a bridge to connect Wave to the mainland. The problem is that a shipping magnate named Gato has a strangle hold on the country and does not want the bridge built otherwise he loses his hold over the country. He uses his company as a front for smuggling illegal goods and drug dealing and the bridge would ruin that so he has hired missing nins to kill Tazuna" Kakashi said

"So basically this mission just got a hell lot more interesting" Naruto asks to confirm. Kakashi nods.

"This mission just become B-rank or maybe A, we should head back to the village" Kakashi said.

"I think we can handle it" Sasuke said, cross his arm. "If Naruto can handle those two so easily I doubt this mission will give us trouble."

'Did he just said I am suck?' Naruto wonders and narrows his eyes; under his goggle.

"mmm, you have a point" Kakashi said, holding his chin.

'Not you too' Naruto almost face palm.

"…ok we will finish the mission" Kakashi turn to Tazuna "But when we finish, I expect some source of responsibility for this misranked" Kakashi said it serious tone to Tazuna, who brighten up immediately.

"Yes, Thank you." He said. Kakashi then turn to team 7.

"I'm gonna send my summon to inform lord Hokage about this, wait here for a minute" Kakashi walks away from the group. After a few second he came back and they continue their journey.

* * *

After they hit the road again, they arrive at the shore where Tazuna's boatman await. They got on board and sail to the Land of Wave, pass a sea of mist and the half finish bridge. Soon they arrive on the other side and continue to walk until toward Tazuna' place.

But while they're walking the mist begin to become thicker and thinker, suddenly the bush nearby begin to shake. Everyone ready their weapon. A white hare jump from that bush. At that sight, Sasuke and Sakura lower their kunai, while Kakashi still stare at it. But then Naruto throw his kunai at the hare without second thought.

"Naruto! What are you doing, you kill the poor thing!" Sakura shout at him while others looks him as well

"Addddddd, wrong! There is no white hare in middle of spring" Naruto said with a small smirk on his face. Before anyone could said further Kakashi scream.

"Get down!"

As they dive down, a gigantic sword flies like boomerang and imbeds itself on a tree. After a few second, a man stand on the sword's handle.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi the missing-nin of the hidden mist"

"Kakashi Hatage the copy nin, no wonder the demon brother lose" He turn his head to look at Tazuna silightly "As entertaining as it would be to fight you, I'm only here for the old man" Zabuza said.

"Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of the way. This guy is leagues above the other ninja" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly make their way to Tazuna. Naruto, on the other hand, uses the mist to move away from the group.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke while looking around try to find Naruto.

"Probably move away, he not a fighter so he know he may get in the way" Sasuke said and receive a nod from Sakura, but in her head think a different thing.

'Not good at fighting! As if I'm that good with fighting!' Inner Sakura said

At the distant, Naruto observe the fight from afar. "Sorry guys, but I'm not going to waste the opportunity to test my new weapon" This is an opportunity indeed because most of the Cryptek's experiment was tested on animal rather than on human. This is a rare chance where he can test a weapon against a real living human.

He put on his head phone and put a button.

* * *

Back at the base, The cryptek are preparing a test about soul. They begin connecting some wire between a soul tube and an empty Necron body. But before it could begin, its communication device ring up. It reach for device and active it.

"Cryptek" It's the voice of its master, Naruto

"**What…" "Do you want?" **They asked

"Send project 037 over, I would like to test it on real living subject" Naruto said a bit quiet.

"**You could have ask…" "The ****Praetorians**** to do it" **They said

"Yes, but you the only one who I trust with tech and stuff" Naruto said

"**Even so, right now we're…" "Busy with important project" **They said

"And what would that be?"

"**A way to make use of soul…" "As more than just sustain energy" **They said

There a pause for a moment before Naruto reply "Okay, sorry for interruption" Naruto said before hang off.

With that out of the way the cryptek focus back at the task at hand. It walk to the panel on the wall and pull the lever.

* * *

At weapon storage at floor 20, a lone Lychguard [4] is keeping tap the weapon on the wall. Since the Praetorians are busy with keeping tap on the whole pyramid and tomb system, they charge him with oversee the weapon storage. As it check on each weapon personally, a communication device in the room ring up. It reach for it and open.

"This is Naruto, come in" The voice of its lord spoke.

"**This is weapon storage, how may I assist?"** It reply.

"Ah you the Lychguard who occupied the weapon storage, right?" Naruto asked

"**Yes that is I" **It reply

"Ok, I want you to send project 037 over to my location" Naruto commanded

"**It will be done" **Lychguard reply before Naruto hang off

* * *

Five minute after Naruto contact the base, the battle still raged on between Zabuza and Kakashi. Kakashi step the game up by active his sharingan while Zabuza used Hiding in Mist Technique, clouded all vision. At the distant Naruto still waiting, and soon a teleport light appear near him. Stood after the light disappear is a Lychguard.

"Finally you're here, do you have what I order?" Naruto asked

"**Yes, it is here, my lord" **The Lychguard pulls out a pistol, it was high-tech looking, the barrel part was a tube with green energy, grip and tube part was made out of Necrodermis, sight was a small computer scope, the muzzle was extended similar to silencer but more like tube with green energy. It a first Synaptic Disintegrator pistol.

"So this is the Synaptic Disintegrator pistol" He observes the pistol for a while before take it "The Cryptek really do his work well" He looks to the distant where the fight take place "And now it time to test it" He point his pistol at direction then active his computer scope. Through scope he can see two heat signatures, one of Zabuza and another of Kakashi. He aim at Zabuza and pull the trigger. [5]

* * *

As Zabuza and Kakashi about to crash again, a green leptonic beams hit Zabuza into his left arm, severed his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zabuza screams as his arm is severed. Soon fall to his knee panted heavily and the mist begins to disappear. Kakashi put his kunai at Zabuza throat while the others lower their weapon down. But just then a darkness begin to form into shape, causing them to ready their weapon again. But as darkness slowly disappear, they spot who came from the darkness. It's Naruto and a black robotic giant skeleton.

"Naruto is that you?" Kakashi asked

"No, I am Sailor Moon and this is my trusty cat Luna. Of course it me!" Naruto jested

"Um…ok, and who is this" Kakashi asked again. Even he gets nervous at the sight of Necron, more a giant Necron that is 2 feet tall and weight 2 ton (not official) and with a giant shield and giant sword.

"My summon, a Lychguard. He's here to deliver my weapon" Naruto said and show Kakashi his pistol.

"Is this the weapon you use to attack Zabuza?" Kakashi asked

"Yes this weapon is made by my summon the Necron, I'm not going to bother you with the name since I doubt you will understand its meaning" Kakashi nodded

"And what about that shadow?"

"Another device call 'Veil of Darkness', it allow me to teleport, though how far is depend on energy I use" Naruto answered "Now what should we do with him?" Naruto asked and pointes at Zabuza.

"Well we-" But before Kakashi can finishes, two needle fly from nearby tree and hit Zabuza in they look up on the tree, they see a ninja with a mask and a hidden mist headband standing there.

"Thank you very much, I have been searching for opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time" the mysterious ninja said

"A hidden mist's hunter-nin" Naruto said

"You are correct, I am a member of hidden mist's hunter nin. It is my job to find and kill missing-nin like Zabuza" the hunter-nin said

"Oh please you think I will buy that?" Naruto said much to everyone surprise

"Whatever do you mean?" the hunter-nin asked

Naruto point at his glass "This glass allow me to see many things, one of it is the dying cell in body. And his body show no sight of decay not even in small among, more I detect some source of chemical substance that made his heart stop but not killing him. Why don't you tell us who you are?" Naruto said to the hunter-nin who now only stare at Naruto and his Lychguard.

The two continue to stare down for a while. But then Naruto chuckle. "What so funny?" the hunter-nin asked

"Oh nothing, ok you can have him back" Naruto said shock everyone there beside the Lychguard "It doesn't matter, he was hit by this" Naruto puts his pistol up "He is but a shadow of his former self now" Naruto said with a smirk. [6]

"What is that supposed to mean?" the hunter-nin asked again

"You will see" Naruto said his final word before the hunter-nin appear near Zabuza and take him away.

"Are you sure that a good idea?" Kakashi asked. Naruto only smirk at him.

"Yes, and even if he still alive he won't be the same anymore" Naruto said, smirk never leave his face.

"For some reason, I don't want to know what that mean" Kakashi said

"Perhaps it is for the best, now how about we get going?" Naruto said and Kakashi nods. So they walk back to the group and soon they continue till they arrive at Tazuna's house.

* * *

[1] **Immaterium aka the Warp**- is an alternate dimension of purely psychic energy that echoes and underlies the familiar four dimensions of the material universe. It is the source of all psychic powers and known instances of so-called "sorcery" or "magic" as well as the home dimension of the Chaos Gods and their myriad daemonic servants.

[2] **Eyes of void**- should look like green dragon eyes. With power to see almost everything…and more…in the future.

[3] **Hyperphase Daggers**- identical to Hyperphase Sword except in size, is a Necron melee weapon whose energy blade vibrates across dimensional states and can easily slice through armour and flesh to sever the vital organs

[4] **The Lychguard**- are the elite protectors of the Necron nobility. Lychguards were gifted with the highest quality necrodermis bodies, equal to those of the Necron Lords and Overlords. They also act as messengers and envoys for their masters. In order to better serve in this capacity, the personality and intellect of the Lychguards was preserved through the process of bio-transference to a much greater extent than normal Necron.

[5] It a beam, you just need to aim and pull the trigger. You will never miss.

[6] A beam from Synaptic Disintegrator weapon of all type (Note: there used to be only one type, the sniper, but I add pistol myself) is capable of destroy synaptic tissue, basically leave its victim neural tissue utterly destroyed and his mind torn apart.


End file.
